cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Calamity: End
}} "Sejo of Joseon has an aggressive and cruel personality that he can't control, and thus was exiled by the Gun Long Clan. He even used information from Jeong Dojeon to launch an invasion of Qinzheng." -Quest Info (Unofficially translated from TW) Final Calamity: End is the 7th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest (albeit at Spectre difficulty) for the Korean version of Crash Fever, and is the final standard quest in the Gun Long Clan story arc. A long time ago, Sejo of Joseon was exiled from the Gun Long Clan. While in exile, Jeong Dojeon sent him the configuration data of Eoudong after the events of Eoudong Invades!, of Yeonsangun after the events of Yeonsangun Invades!, and of Jang Hui-bin after the events of Bewitching Erosion. After this Sejo put together an army of clones of those three, and after Sejong opened up Qinzheng for New Years celebrations, Sejo took that time to attack. Most of the people fled the city as it went up in flames as a result. Jeong Yakyong, an old friend of Jeong Dojeon who promised to stop her if she went down the wrong path, arrives, and rescues Lee Sunggye from his underground prison while fighting off the army of clones. They run into Lee Bangwon, who goes to fight against the army of clones and hold them off even though it will kill him to do so in order to protect Sejong. Lee Sunggye dies fighting Sejo, but Jeong Yakyong manages to defeat him, while Jeong Dojeon revealed herself as the true mastermind behind the events and revealing that the times she died before were just of clones, and killing Sejo in the process. After a long battle, Jeong Dojeon is defeated, and she dies. Sejong is left to rule over the ALICE Korea Branch, and with the help of Jang Yeongsil, helps restore order. Several people go back to living happy lives. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter for this quest is Jeong Yakyong. Quest Overview Digest The Day of Konryo= |-| Spectre Below Morning Glories= |-| Omega The End of an Era= |-| Dawn= In-Quest Dialogue Digest The Day of Konryo= This stage is a summary of all events in the Gun Long Clan story arc up until this event. There were some mistakes in translation that have been marked, check the trivia section to see the corrections. Floor One (Units: Hongryeon) Floor Two (Units: Gyebaek) Floor Three (Units: Lee Bangwon) Floor Four (Units: Eoudong) Floor Five (Units: Lee Sunggye) Floor Six (Units: Yeonsangun) Floor Seven (Units: Jang Hui-bin) Floor Eight (Units: Sejo of Joseon) |-| Spectre Below Morning Glories= This stage is where Sejo of Joseon's army of clones is fought, and Sejo himself. Dialogue in bold indicates that the party unit is the one speaking. Floor One (Units: Eoudong) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Two (Units: Lee Sunggye) Floor Three (Units: Yeonsangun) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Four (Units: Lee Bangwon) Floor Five (Units: Jang Hui-bin) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Six (Units: Sejo of Joseon) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 |-| Omega The End of an Era= This stage is where Sejo puts up his last stand before being killed by Jeong Dojeon, who reveals herself as the true mastermind. Floor One (Units: Sejo of Joseon) Floor Two (Units: Sejo of Joseon, Jeong Dojeon) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 |-| Dawn= This stage is the epilogue to the quest. Floor One (Units: Jang Yeongsil) Floor Two (Units: Sejong) Bar 1 Bar 2 Post-Quest Blurbs * Digest The Day of Konryo ** Promise: If I ever stray down the wrong path, my friend, I hope you'll be there to save me again. - Jeong Dojeon * Spectre Below Morning Glories ** A Puppet Army: With their memories erased, the AI clones based on Jeong Dojeon's data were puppets fully under Sejo of Joseon's command. ** Qinzheng on Fire: Sejo of Joseon's attack put Qinzheng in grave danger. As it crumbled, the final battle began. ** Jeong Yakyong Returns: Jeong Yakyong once traveled with Jeong Dojeon, but after they parted ways, she decided to try and change the Korean Branch. ** The Sixth Dragon Sleeps: After escaping the jail, Lee Sunggye faced off against Sejo of Joseon, while Lee Bangwon fought hard against the AI clones. * Omega The End of an Era ** Their Promise: In the end, Jeong Yakyong kept her promise with Jeong Dojeon. Maybe that's why Jeong Dojeon looked at peace when she left... * Dawn ** Epilogue: Hong Gildong: Hong Gildong is living a peaceful life, except now she caught her selfish pupil Jeon Woochi and restarted his education. ** Epilogue: Jang Gilsan: Jang Gilsan still has a busy life. She almost got arrested, but she's still looking for a place to do guerrilla training. ** Epilogue: Janghwa and Hongryeon: After the war, the sisters left Qinzheng. But rumors speak of them living happily in the suburbs of ALICE. ** Epilogue: Jang Yeongsil: Jang Yeongsil returned to Qinzheng and did a great job serving as Sejong's aide, but sometimes looks very exhausted... ** Epilogue: Kim Yooshin: Kim Yooshin returned to the suburbs and started rebuilding Hwarang. Rumors place him together with a silver-haired beauty... ** Epilogue: Sejong: Afterwards, Sejong started to rule on his own. His genius quickly allowed him to bring peace to ALICE's Korean Branch. ** Epilogue: Hwang Jini: Hwang Jini remained the #1 star of Moon Hall, but sometimes looks towards Qinzheng with sad, teary eyes. Trivia There are quite a few spelling errors/changes in translation present in the Story Digest, including: Another thing to note, while Sejong is mentioned a lot in the dialogue, the prologue, and post quest blurbs, his actual unit name is "Lee-Do". Category:Korea Spectres Category:Korea Omegas